


Take A Chance On Me.

by RobertColfer



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Finchel, Chance Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Not Hummelberry friendly, Not Rachel Friendly, Past Kadam, not very friendly towards finchel either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertColfer/pseuds/RobertColfer
Summary: Kurt Hummel is stuck in the hospital waiting room, all because his step-brothers wife decides to go into labor. Kurt doesn’t know this could be the best thing that ever happened to him.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Take A Chance On Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another hospital based fic, I’m sensing a trend with this on my end. Not even intentional. I hate hospitals, what am I doing?! 
> 
> But for those of us who enjoy the concept of Kurt being able to get every guy, have some Kartie. Enjoy!

Two hours. Only two hours had passed since Finn had originally called him, screaming into his ear that Rachel’s water had broken. Two hours of sitting in the waiting room, watching the number percentage drop on his phone battery. Two hours of his own life being washed down the drain and never seen again. Two hours. That’s it. And who knew how much more to go. Waiting for the birth of a child between his step-brother and former best-friend could be so titillating. 

“She’s three centimeters dilated!” Finn announces. Kurt slowly raises his head, chin in hand. 

“One more than the hours I’ve been sitting here, letting my ass get numb.” 

“Don’t be like that, man.”

Kurt yawns, dropping his head back down. He knows Burt is on his way from Ohio, and naturally so are Rachel’s dads. He can only imagine who would arrive first. 

Despite everyone advising them not to, Finn and Rachel had married each other their senior year, and to everyone’s surprise were still married now. Rachel and Kurt had moved to New York first, Finn following close behind once he shot himself in the leg after being enlisted in the army after just a handful of weeks. 

Kurt had not been a fan of living in the same apartment as both of them. The arguing, the making up, the passive-aggressive undertone because one wasn’t over the argument before; it was exhausting. And after Kurt had won the Midnight Madness sing-off at NYADA, his friendship with Rachel dissolved. 

He was in New York. City dreams. He was working for Vogue officially, attending one of the best performance schools in the states, and dating an older guy. He didn’t have time for the drama. For lifting Rachel Berry up from her pity parties - that was Finn’s job. He let Finn handle it. 

So he had moved out, got his own place. It was smaller, and forces him to get another job at the Spotlight Diner, but after the first struggle for the first few months, he made it work. He was independent now, not playing backup extra like he had his senior year. This was his time. 

Maybe the relationship with Adam ran its course, but at least they remained friends. That had been a year since he last dated. His life being too loud and fast-moving to slow down. 

Even if he wasn’t friends with his brother’s wife, he still yearned to have something like that again. Someone. It was getting lonely, and the few guys he had brought back to it were only great for keeping him company for the night, and then disappearing from his life forever. 

He rubs at his face, checking the time on his phone. Two in the morning. Of course Rachel’s child would be messing with his sleep schedule too. He needed coffee. 

Finn has returned to the hospital room, Kurt pushes himself out of his seat, stretching every kink out of his back until there’s a satisfactory pop. Arms going over his head, he yawns while taking a look around the waiting room. It was scarce, only one other person sat at the far side, and they were asleep. Smart move. 

Dragging himself to the little area of free coffee for the staff and waiting guests up a floor via elevator, Kurt pours himself a cup. Adding the amount of creamer he wanted and tastes to test. It would have to do. It was better than nothing. He pulls himself back towards the elevators, noticing another guy wheeling his way up to it at the same time. 

“Up or down?” 

Kurt isn’t sure he’s talking to him at first, having to take a quick look around. They were seemingly alone in the hall, and Kurt feels a pang of endearment for the kindness. 

“Up, please.” 

The guy in the wheelchair gives him a smile, rolling up to the buttons, and begins the struggle of trying to push the down button. It wouldn’t have been such a feat if one of his legs wasn’t sticking out straight in his chair, fully wrapped in a cast and now preventing him from doing a simple task. Being at all amused by the sight seems rude, but the art of struggle this guy was going through just to push an elevator button was priceless. Didn’t see that every day. 

“I don’t wanna be a ball buster, but can I just—?” Kurt interrupts him at last, watching him slump in defeat and roll his chair back fixing his glasses. 

“Yeah, okay. My bad.” 

Kurt presses the down button, taking a step back and returning to his coffee. 

“Can you also push up?” 

Not hiding the smile that time, Kurt steps back in and presses the up button next. It was the least he could do after internally laughing at his comedic struggling. The guy thanks him, and let his arms rest comfortably in his lap as they both wait. 

“I broke my leg once,” Kurt offers, deciding to break the silence. Why not, right? The guy had offered to his help to a stranger and clearly was stuck in a similar situation if his leg was in a cast like that. 

“Oh, yeah? Well, this is a first for me.” The guy shrugs, patting at the cast with a hand. “I mean technically I can’t walk at all, but even so the streets of New York aren’t kind to those in wheels. Especially nears stairs.” 

Kurt winces in sympathy. “Oh, that sounds awful. I am so sorry, that must’ve been awful.” 

“Oh yeah. Didn’t even feel it though! I think the worst part was it took twenty minutes for anyone to offer help.” 

“People suck.”

“But how did you break your leg?” 

About to respond Kurt is interrupted by the elevator dinging, the arrows above it indicating it was for the man in the wheelchair. Kurt twists his mouth, disappointed already that their conversation was being cut short. No time for sulking, he had to act fast. 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind telling you over some coffee and maybe a cup of pudding.” He offers, watching the guy direct his chair back into the elevator like an expert. It was worth a shot. 

“I would like that.” The guy smiles at him. “I’m in room—“

The elevator doors shut.

“You have got to be joking.” Kurt let’s out a slow breath of air, tongue pressing into his inner cheek as he gives the elevator doors a swift kick out of frustration. Cock-blocked by a damn elevator? That was a new one for the books.


End file.
